Cemburu
by blushingpocky
Summary: Kenapa sikapmu pada Kurokocchi dan sikapmu padaku berbeda, Aominecchi? Ao/Kise. Kado for Chary Ai TemeDobe. OOC, ficklet, first AoKi. Read and Review please. Rated T for kissing and Aomine's foul word(s).


**Cemburu**

**a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by fujoshissu**

**this series belonged to the famous Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I do not earn any profit from making this.**

* * *

**Dedicated to Chary Ai TemeDobe**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gaya hidup model yang sudah dijalaninya sejak SD membuatnya sulit menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Tersenyum ketika sedih, sakit, marah, dan seterusnya. Bisa dibilang, ekspresi Kise Ryouta terpaku pada senyuman. Senyuman palsu.

Jujur, bukannya dia tak suka Kuroko dekat dengan Aomine, tidak sama sekali. Dia mengerti bahwa bagi Kuroko Aomine itu _patner_ yang tak tergantikan. Dia mengerti itu. Yang membuatnya tak suka adalah sikap Aomine terhadapnya. Dia diperlakukan jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko.

Jika ada Kuroko, Aomine selalu tersenyum. Jika bersamanya? Jangankan tersenyum. Bersikap baik saja bisa dibilang jarang. Selalu, Aomine selalu saja mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang menghina si rambut pirang. Kadang kata-kata Aomine tidak dimasukkan hati, tapi ada juga saat di mana kata-kata Aomine benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Dan, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sama sekali tak peduli padanya. Tak pernah.

Dan di sinilah Kise sekarang. Di depan pintu rumah Aomine, melihat Kuroko membuka pintu rumah Aomine, dan senyum tipis yang terlukis di bibir pria berambut _tan_ itu.** Jleb.**

**"Cukup! Aku benci Aominecchi! Selingkuh saja sama Kurokocchi terus sana!"** Kise benar-benar ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu ke telinga Aomine, agar pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia hanya bisa melakukannya dalam hati.

Kise tersenyum, mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kuroko dan Aomine (yang diacuhkan Aomine), lalu langsung pamit. Duo cahaya-bayangan itu kaget.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Kise pamit? Bukannya dia baru sampai?

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine berseru, mencoba memanggil si pirang itu, tapi, si pirang mengacuhkannya.

Begitu keluar dari pagar rumah Aomine, Kise berlari kencang. Cukup. Cukup. Dia tak tahan lagi.

Aomine itu kejam. Tak adil. Hanya mempermainkan perasaannya saja. Jahat. Menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Kise masih terlalu mencintai pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

Dia masuk ke taman kecil yang terhimpit di antara dua gang, lalu duduk di ayunan. Digoyangkannya ke depan dan ke belakang ayunan itu, kepalanya menunduk. Digigitnya bibirnya, dieratkannya pegangannya pada besi ayunan itu. Dia tak tahu lagi perasaan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Terkhianati?

**Tes.**

Kristal air itupun terjatuh. Setetes, dua tetes, akhirnya membanjiri pipi si pemuda bermata madu itu. Digelengkannya kepalanya, mencoba menghentikan aliran airmatanya, namun tak berhasil.

"..oushite…" Gumaman kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menunduk, digenggamnya erat bagian dada bajunya, dan digemeretakkannya giginya.

"_Baka_. _Baka_…_Baka_ Aominecchi…"

"Apa-apaan kau? Menghina orang sambil menangis." Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar itu langsung membuat tubuh Kise yang tadinya melemas kembali mengeras. Dengan cepat diusapnya bekas airmatanya, dan kembali memasang senyum model yang selalu dipasanganya.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi~?" Pemuda berambut biru itu terlihat tak senang. "Ah, seperti wanita saja kau. Menangis, di taman, dan lebih parahnya, di atas ayunan? Halo? Kau mau membuat kejadian di dalam komik_ Shoujo_ nyata, ya?" ucap Aomine, tak menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu membuat Kise mencapai batasnya.

Hening.

Aomine merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang muncul tiba-tiba ini. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keluhan dan segala macam rengekan dari orang di depannya, tapi, rengekan yang ditunggu-tunggunya tak kunjung muncul. Yang ada hanya senyum tipis. Penuh rasa sakit.

Hati Aomine bagai ditusuk begitu melihat ekspresi Kise.

"Ah-ahaahaha. Iya. Aominecchi tahu saja…" Kise bangkit dari ayunan, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar taman. "_Sayonara_, Aominecchi." Dan dia pergi tanpa melihat ke arah Aomine untuk memastikan apakah dia menjawab salamnya seperti biasa.

"…Apa aku salah bicara?"

* * *

Aomine Daiki _stress_ berat. Berat. Berat. Kise Ryouta benar-benar menghindarinya sejak kejadian malam itu. Jangankan menyapanya, melihat wajahnya saja Kse tak mau. Yang lucunya, entah kenapa Kise selalu menutup wajahnya pakai plastik setiap kali dia bertemu Aomine. Biasanya Aomine akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, menarik plastik itu, dan membuangnya. Tapi karena Aomine sedang dalam fase _stress_ sebelum metamorfosi—_stress_ berat karena Kise menghindarinya, jadi dia tak memikirkan hal-hal lain lagi.

Kadang Aomine bolos pelajaran hanya untuk melihat wajah Kise. Dan wajah si pirang itu berubah total. Tidak ada lagi aura-aura penuh kebahagiaan yang biasanya dipancarkannya, tapi yang ada hanyalah aura suram yang membuat Midorima ogah duduk di dekat Kise karena Kise dianggap pembawa sial olehnya.

"Tch, Kise, _you bastard_." Aomine menggeram dengan kata-kata bahasa inggris yang kemarin dilihatnya di _film_. Karena kedengarannya keren, dia pakai saja walau tak tahu artinya.

* * *

Kise benar-benar seperti _zombie_ sekarang. Murasakibara sampai menjulukinya Kisembi—yang membuat Midorima mengernyit. Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kise yang biasanya langsung pulang memilih diam di tempat duduknya. Dia menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam dalam diam, seperti bukan dirinya.

Krek.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, dan terbelalak sekilas ketika melihat sosok yang dihindarinya muncul dihadapannya.

"Kise, kenapa kau menghindariku, ah?!" Aomine menggebrak meja Kise, membuat si pirang terkejut. Tapi, bukannya membalas kata-kata Aomine, dia lebih memilih menunduk memandangi lantai.

"Jawab, Kise!"

"…mana Kurokocchi? Harusnya kau bersamanya," sela Kise, dengan suara yang agak serak. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku tanyakenapa kau menghindariku, Kise!" Aomine menggebrak meja sekali lagi. Kali ini Kise membalasnya. Bukan dengan ucapan. Tapi dengan tinju telak di wajahnya.

"Ufft!" Aomine memegang wajahnya, mengerang, dan memaki Kise, "brengsek, apa-apaan kau?!" Kise tersenyum sedih.

"Kalau Kurokocchi yang memukulmu, kau takkan memakinya, 'kan, Aominecchi? Kurokocchi asyik ya." Senyuman itu keluar lagi. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya, "kenapa aku harus memaki Tetsu? Dia beda denganm—" "Memang. Kita selesai sampai di sini saja, Daiki. Aku capek. Aku nggak tahan. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Aomine terbelalak. "…Kise?" Dia benar-benar tak percaya pemuda _blonde_ itu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kise membereskan bukunya, dan berdiri dari mejanya. "Sudah kubilang, kan, _Sayonara_? Tak usah pedulikan aku kalau tak perlu._ Jaa_, Aominecchi." Sosok pirang itu keluar. Aomine menatap pintu yang sudah ditinggalkan Kise sedari tadi.

**"TUNGGU, KUNING!"**

* * *

Kise hampir saja terjatuh karena terkejut mendengar erangan Aomine tadi. Lihat, bukan? Perlakuannya padaku dan perlakuaanya pada Kurokocchi berbeda jauh. Oke, aku sudah seperti anak gadis remaja yang sedang cemburu pada pacarnya. …Tunggu, cemburu? Ah…

Di saat Kise sedang terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri, Aomine berhasil menyusulnya, menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya ke kelas terdekat. Kise mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ap—" Ucapan Kise diputus oleh bibir Aomine yang menimpa bibirnya sendiri. Kise terbelalak. Lebar. Apa-apaan…

Aomine melepas ciumannya, dan menatap si pirang. "CEMBURU JUGA ADA BATASNYA, KUNING! Aku…tak pernah melakukan itu pada Tetsu ataupun Horikita Mai-chan! Jadi…" Sekarang di pria biru itu mendadak gugup. Tampak warna merah pudar di wajahnya. Kise mengerjap. Aominecchi _blushing_? Serius?—itu yang dipikrkan Kise.

Aomine menggerutu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, aku mau pulang!" Dia langsung berbalik dan sebelum tubuhnya keluar dari pintu, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang.

"…ayo pulang, Kise." Dan warna merah pudar tadi merambat ke telinganya. Kise tertawa, sebelum meraih tangan yang telulur itu.

Dan tak ada yang sadar bahwa Kuroko melihat semua kejadian tadi. Di satu sisi dia senang bisa melihat temannya berbaikan lagi, dan di satu sisi dia sedih karena tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya sedari tadi.

* * *

_**Owari?**_

* * *

Happy belated birthday for** Chary Ai TemeDobe**. Hope u like it.

AoKise pertama saya...dan suer, saya sakit kepala mikirnya. Karena saya nggak terlalu bisa ngedalemin karakter Aomine. Entah kenapa. Padahal karakter Kagami aja saya gampang ngerti. Ugh. So, kalau OOC, maaf sangad T_T

So, mind to review?


End file.
